


[podfic] Affliction of the Feeling

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Platonic BDSM, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Tyler comes over to Jamie's acting strangely.





	[podfic] Affliction of the Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Affliction of the Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514083) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



[download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0309.zip) (14.3MB)  
[podbook download link](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0310.zip) (4.56MB)  
18:44


End file.
